This invention relates to a container cover member comprising a cover sheet wwhich as an opening normally closed by a closure member having a pull tab or handle and which the user can easily open by merely pulling the tab up with the fingers without separating the closure member of the cover sheet, so said cover member can be reused by replacing the closure member in the closed position.
A plurality of such cover members can be stacked as desired. A process for making the container cover member is also disclosed.